1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure pertains to systems and methods for inexsufflating a subject using machine-induced inexsufflation, and, in particular, inexsufflating a subject during the use of a diaphragm pacing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems for increasing patient cough flow through inexsufflation are known. Conventional inexsufflation is generally accomplished using a single inexsufflation event including a single exhalation of the subject. A respiratory circuit and/or the subject may positively pressurize the airway of the subject, and then the respiratory circuit and/or the subject may suddenly reverse the pressure and expel all (or substantially all) of this gas. Secretions built up in the airway of the subject over time may thus be expelled with the gas. Control of the operation of conventional systems used for inexsufflation may include setting an inspiratory pressure and/or one or more time parameters related to the duration of inhalation and/or exhalation. It is known that conventional systems used for inexsufflation may operate in conjunction with a respiratory therapy device that provides mechanical ventilation of a subject, such as a ventilator.
It is known that the breathing pattern of a subject may be characterized by one or more of a breathing rate (a.k.a. respiratory rate), inhalation periods, exhalation periods, pause periods, and/or other characteristics, parameters, and/or periods. The efficacy of machine-induced or mechanical inexsufflation of a subject may be improved by aligning the timing of an inexsufflation relative to the breathing pattern of the subject.
It is known that some patients may benefit from a diaphragm pacing device to assist and/or control their breathing pattern. Under certain (medical) conditions and/or circumstances, a diaphragm pacing device may be used in place of and/or preferred over a ventilator.